1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living-body tissue removing apparatus which is used for operation for drawing and removing the subcutaneous vessel by using an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for drawing and removing the subcutaneous vessel by using an endoscope and an apparatus thereof are known.
In the bypass graft surgery of the blood vessel in the heart, the blood vessel of the lower limb is used as the blood vessel for bypass. Conventionally, the operation that the skin of the lower limb is cut and the blood vessel is removed so as to entirely view the blood vessels from the inguinal region of the lower limb to the ankle.
The present invention relates to the living-body tissue removing apparatus used for the above-mentioned operation.